Community/Urban Gardening
'Classes & Instructors' *Urban Fresh Gardeners - East Oakland Boxing Association (EOBA) - East Oakland ''- Age: 13-20 - Urban Fresh Gardeners was developed to increase access to organic plant. Focuses on preparing teens for success through a youth run small- business that integrates internship opportunities, career and college readiness, Green Jobs training, life skills, goal development, and community service. *West Oakland Youth Standing Empowered (WYSE) - ''West Oakland- Age: 16-24 - Afterschool program for youth with a mission to teach leadership and entrepreneurial skills. WYSE’s goal to advocate for healthy communities focuses on the built environment and food security through projects. *Urban Tilth - Richmond- Age: 5-18 - Educates, trains and employ's local youth, as well as adults in the skills necessary to grow our own food locally and organically. They offer a range of K-12 urban agriculture programs, as well as educational and community engagement opportunities for West Contra Costa residents. *Conservation Corps North Bay - North Bay ''- Age: The Indian Valley Organic Farm & Garden will provide a learning laboratory and educational resource for thousands of students, youth, master gardeners, and community members. Students will have access to a state-of-the-art curriculum containing more than 40 college courses and public workshops in sustainable horticulture, environmental landscaping, ethnobotany, and farm management *Literacy for Environmental Justice (LEJ) Age: 5-18 - Program offers free urban environmental education programs to more than 2,500 K-12 youth, with an emphasis on middle school- and high school-aged students. Programs are designed to be interdisciplinary and foster youth empowment.Classroom/service learning programs are available in wetlands restoration, native plant propagation, healthy foods, green building, and/or environmental health and justice. ** Heron’s Head Park Program (LEJ): Age: 5-18 - For grades K-12 with a curriculum based on California State Science Standards. A typical program includes an hour-long pre-trip slide show and sense of place activity at your site followed by a 3-4 hour field trip at Heron’s Head Park including introduction, habitat restoration, 2-3 activity modules, and lunch time for students. The field trip should occur preferably within a few weeks of a pre-trip program. A field trip can be followed by an optional hour-long post-trip program at your site. **Candlestick Point SRA Native Plants Nursery and Community Garden (LEJ): Ages:10-18 - For students in the 5th grade and up. A typical program includes hands-on activities and lessons in native plant propagation and care, planting natives in Candlestick Point SRA, organic gardening, and composting. The program is an excellent to a Heron’s Head Park Program. They can accommodate groups up to 25 in size. A program is usually 3-4 hours and includes time for students to have lunch. *Mia Andler – ages: 4-15 - Place-based Nature Education Youth programs and wild food walks 'Equipment' 'Group Outings' *City Clicker Farm Tours - Staff can spend 30 minutes discussing our mission and programs, showing visitors around the site, and answering any questions folks may have. The organization tailors the presentations to the group's needs and interests. Groups who would like to stay for longer than 30 minutes are welcome to explore on their own or to volunteer. *CommunityGrows - San Francisco - Koshland Park & Garden - Volunteer for a Garden Workday! 'Family' 'Free Play Ideas' 'Guides & Maps & Books' 'Organizations/Clubs' * People's Grocery - People’s Grocery’s urban agriculture, nutrition, and enterprise programs provided healthy food access while setting the stage for a systemic conversation about healthy food in West Oakland. *Collective Roots - East Palo Alto - Seeks to educate and engage youth and communities in food system change through sustainable programs that impact health, education, and the environment. Collective Roots achieves its mission through the innovative integration and implementation of two key program areas: garden-based learning and food system change. *Ecology Center - Berkeley Community Gardening Collaborative - BCGC is composed of diverse community garden members who share a common commitment to organic, urban agriculture and access to healthy food for all residents of Berkeley. Community gardens make plots available to individuals, families, and groups for growing food, flowers, and herbs. Community gardeners use food to feed their families and share with neighbors. *City Slicker Farms - ''West Oakland - Organizes low-income children, youth and adults in West Oakland to grow, distribute and eat more organic produce. *Urban Tilth - Richmond - coordinates multiple small farms and gardens and currently provides technical assistance community and school gardens across Richmond and San Pablo, California. Each farm or garden project is uniquely rooted in the community where it is located. *Help McLaren Park - San Francisco - Group of neighbors and activists trying to improve the condition of a huge local park that has been majorly neglected due to repeated budget cuts over many decades. *Phat Beets Produce - Oakland - aims to create a healthier, more equitable food system in North Oakland through providing affordable access to fresh produce, facilitating youth leadership in health and nutrition education, and connecting small farmers to urban communities via the creation of farm stands, farmers’ markets, and urban youth market gardens.